Pretend
by rickmantic
Summary: "Regina! I need you to help me prepare for a date, not rule over Genovia." Emma gets a second chance with a past friend she had hoped to but hadn't pursued romantically. She convinces Regina to help her with the dinner date and then go on a pretend date with her, but things get complicated; one-sided. Fluff and Angst. One shot of their date night with flashbacks.


**Disclaimer: I don't**** own Once Upon a Time or claim rights to the characters mentioned.**

* * *

The familiar yellow beetle made its way through the streets of Storybrooke, Emma all the while making sure not to go above 15 mph. Being the sheriff meant setting a fine example for the citizens, the fact that she was slightly nervous about her evening had very little to do with it.

As she neared the white mansion, the nervous fluttering she was used to experiencing on reading the golden-lettered 108 was there, but it was accompanied with something greater tonight. Emma shook her head and decided to focus on smaller stuff, like her make-up.

Still reluctant to carry a purse, she punched open the dashboard and blindly rummaged it for her kohl pencil. Opening the sun visor, her eyes met their reflection.

* * *

Pale hands slammed closed the sun visor as her head turned towards the passenger seat.

"What do you want me to say Regina, I've already told you I didn't mean it, I've said Sorry like a hundred times. If you can get off your high horse for a minute, you'll realise how pointless this discussion is."

"Do not take that tone with me Miss Swan. From where I see it's all working out perfectly for the little princess. If I say 'yes' I suffer, if I say 'no' then Henry will be upset with me and I'll suffer yet again."

"Oh God forbid Madam Mayor does something nice for another human being, oh the suffrage."

"Suffrage does not mean- oh for heaven's sake. Why did you have to mention it in front of Henry in the first place?" Regina was practically seething, until she heard the light sigh that escaped the driver.

"I… I just wanted to share something from my past, and she was a part of it." Emma visibly deflated as she went on, "I never thought I'd get to see her again, and then suddenly… she looked me up, she found me." Emma gave Regina a lopsided smile, "I don't know about you but it means a lot more to us Charmings."

Regina, unfazed by her attempt at deflection, kept observing the blonde who had turned her gaze to the front; gripping the steering wheel Emma began rubbing it along its length.

"I'd really appreciate your help though, even if it was Henry's idea." Emma looked down pressing the gas and break pedals alternately, "Maybe if you could pretend you don't hate me for a week?"

Emma sighed.

"I mean you're so put together and I'm, well, me. I've done dates and I've even faked dates, but I want her to think of me in a different light. I just don't want to make a foo-"

She was pulled out of her thoughts by the sudden loud noise that filled the yellow vehicle. She saw the Mayor, outside, dusting off her jacket and walk a step before she halted.

"Sharp at 7", Regina turned to look at the blonde before re-commencing her stride. Regina stopped again but didn't turn this time, "Thank you for dropping me home."

With that she left a gaping blonde staring at the passenger door.

* * *

Emma stared at the companion seat for a while. She grabbed the bouquet kept on it and made her way towards the white gate. Midway she stopped noticing how much the hedges had grown in height. She recalled the night she first brought Henry over and how all that was imprinted in her memory was green.

Green and grey.

Emma absent-mindedly fiddled with her belt; she had decided on her best pair of black dress pants complemented with a white satin blouse. She was almost tempted to wear her blue jacket but resisted. If red wasn't okay she knew the warning extended to all leather items in her wardrobe.

As she positioned herself in front of the door, Emma adjusted her hair one final time and shook her hands before clenching and unclenching them to relax. She eyed the flowers in her left hand and smiled, very pleased with her choice.

* * *

"You missed a spot." Regina said scrubbing the bowl methodically with practiced precision.

Emma scowled at her before making a big show of rubbing the whole plate with the dishcloth.

"You didn't even look," she mumbled angrily as she placed it in the rack.

"I don't need my eyes to see that," Regina replied flippantly as she passed her the last plate. She turned to put her bottle of dish-wash in the cupboard. Emma was about to flip her off when she heard a low, "Or that."

Emma froze with hand mid-air before she gathered her bearings and sped up the drying process. Regina turned towards her with an unamused expression drying her hands with a smaller cloth.

"So, first thing first, you'll go pick her up, yes?"

Emma nodded fervently as a slight blush coloured her cheeks.

Regina threw the mini towel over the sink, already feeling very tired, "What are you planning on getting her?"

"Chocolates?" Regina crinkled her nose in mild disgust.

"Not a fan huh?" Emma laughed before nodding sideways in thought, "I was thinking more like flowers. But I don't know her favourites."

"That's alright, you don't need to know her favourites. You can get her something conventional like roses; everyone likes roses."

"But _you_ don't like roses." Emma scoffed in rebuttal as she rinsed her hands, feeling clammy from handling the moist rag.

"Excuse me?"

"Excused. Do _not_ bother denying it Madam Mayor, in the two years I've known you, you've never once let your secretary put roses in your office."

"Do you think I care what she puts in a vase; I think you have me confused with Belle's father."

"Please, she used to change flowers every day, but never roses. And maybe you don't care about the office, but you always had a vase of lilies next to your filing cabinet."

Emma caught hold of Regina's eyes, "Tell me I'm wrong."

Regina held the stare but soon rolled her eyes moving away from the blonde. Emma chuckled when she heard the voice of the brunette leaving the kitchen.

"They're called Hymenocallis."

* * *

Regina heard the knock and put down the glass of cider she'd been nursing for quite some time now. She primped her hair in the hallway mirror before chancing a look at the clock; the second-hand passed the 12 mark as the other two hands declared the time to be 7.

"I thought I'd never see the day," Regina mused to herself with mirth.

Regina traced her chain, hanging over her blue sleeveless dress, as she made her way towards the door, taking a deep breath before unlocking it.

"Hi"

"Hello"

"You.. look," Emma's eyes travelled the brunette's length before re-attaching her eyes to brown ones, "Wow"

Regina's hand found her chain once more as she nodded twice in response, "You clean up well too."

Emma's mouth cracked a smile and she revealed her pearly white friends, "And these... are for you."

The older woman took the flowers, suppressing an eye roll, "Lilies, how ever did you know?"

Emma winked, "Lucky guess."

"Well," Regina sucked in her breath, "thank you…"

Emma's eyes brightened as she leaned forward on her toes in anticipation.

"Th-thank you…"

* * *

"This way Miss Swan."

"Whoa whoa wait, if we're gonna be doing this you _cannot_ call me Miss Swan?"

"Pray tell why not?"

"Because Ariana would never call me Miss Swan."

"So…"

"It's called being in character Regina."

"You're being absurd."

"Fine, I'll just have to ask her to call me Miss Swan."

"No." Regina exclaimed.

Emma had almost dropped the glass in her hand at the volume before looking at her with confusion.

"Ok ok… Jeez, I won't. Only you in the entire world have that privilege Madam Mayor." Emma looked down at her glass as she mumbled something unintelligible.

"If you know what's best for you, you will never call me _hormonal_ again… Emma."

"Ha, your eye twitches when you call me Emma, again, again."

Regina chose to look upwards to seek help from any Gods enjoying this torture.

* * *

"Th-thank you… Emma", Regina choked out.

"You are more than welcome, _Ariana_." Emma grinned. "On a totally non-related note I like how your eye remains stationary when you say it, I know people who have problems with that."

"Oh. Do they?"

"Yes, but it's generally old folks, you don't have to worry."

Regina raised her eyebrows with a slight tilt of her chin, making Emma gulp in response. But the twinkle in those brown eyes assured her she was not going to be incinerated. Not tonight.

"Let me take care of the flowers and we can leave."

...

"I can't believe you still have this car with you."

"I know right, old faithful," Emma chirped with unquestionable affection.

"So where are we going tonight," Regina asked as she clicked in her seat belt. "A midget teacher at the diner told me there is a really nice restaurant in town, _Ursula's Lair_. I do love sea food." _I think,_ she added in her mind.

Emma glared sideways at the unnecessary jab at Snow.

"Yea, that place is good, but I had something different in mind."

* * *

"Regina, what the hell is this?"

"And to think I used my good silver."

"Regina! I need you to help me prepare for a date, not rule over Genovia." Emma was almost pouting making Regina cross her arms in response.

"Table manners go a long way Emma." Emma sniggered silently at her facial convulsion. "And you booked a table at that sea witch's _Lair_; you will be surrounded by such cutlery there."

"How the hell would I know I was going to be ambushed by - by," the blonde flailed her hands at the impressive table laid out in front of her, "the whole paternal lineage of the fork family. I've never even eaten there."

"Then why would you book that place?" the younger woman was clearly bent on testing her patience.

"Because, it's expensive and nice." Emma shrugged.

"Emma." Regina waited a second to shake off the shudder. "You should take her somewhere where you both are comfortable."

Emma looked down in thought.

"You mean like Granny's?"

"I said comfortable, not your ratty man-cave. I have a better idea."

* * *

Regina looked around in mock confusion when the bug slowed down, "I don't see any restaurants here."

"That's because," Emma drummed her fingers on the steering wheel, "we are going some place exclusive, _Chez les Swan._"

The older woman bit her lips to contain the chuckle bubbling in her throat.

"Mighty presumptuous of you Emma, this is the first time we're meeting in 5 years and you're already taking me home."

Emma laughed as she turned off the ignition and turned to meet Regina's eyes.

"Do you trust me?"

Regina's smirk faltered at the tone, her resolution of not being caught off-guard slipping as she peered into the green of her date's eyes.

"Do you trust me, Ariana?"

Brown eyes slipped shut momentarily before she opened them with a big smile on her face, it just happened to not reach her eyes though.

"I do."

Emma got out of the car and kept rambling about the food as she moved to Regina's side. Regina shook her head at her inability to keep shut for more than two minutes as the blonde graciously opened the door for her date.

"Shall we", Emma offered her elbow and Regina didn't have to think twice before taking her place beside the blonde.

...

"Nice place you've got here. Do you live alone?"

"No, I actually live with two room-mates."

"Room-mates?" Regina said in disbelief.

Emma was looking daggers at the brunette as she opened a bottle of wine.

"Yes," Emma gritted out, "room-mates. What, you thought I'm still living with my parents?"

Regina grinned in response as she took the glass from her humble host.

Emma sat down next to the brunette. Regina took a generous sip from the glass all the while keeping her eyes trained on the younger woman. Emma, already feeling the weight of silence, took that moment to collect herself.

* * *

"But what should I talk to her about.. the town, Snow White, the curse?"

"No, be sure you can trust her with such sensitive data before blurting it out. So anything that concerns the town is off the table for now."

Regina got more comfortable on her couch before continuing, "Try not talking about yourself, ask her how she has been, what made her look you up. Keep it light, don't force it. I am surprised you are even thinking twice about your conversation skills, you can hardly keep that loud mouth of yours shut."

Emma huffed snatching the pillow from her side and hugging it in front.

"Well yeah, but it sort of comes easily with Mary Margaret and Ruby... and you."

"It does, does it? Can you tell me why, so I get to thwart it the next time?"

"Well, with them it was instinct, family-ish instinct; with you, I guess over time I learnt why we butted heads so much, it's because we are too similar."

Regina paused from swirling her drink before flatly saying, "We are _not_ similar; I can assure you of that Sheriff."

"Regina, seriously haven't you learnt that I am always right," Emma yawned and lightly tapped Regina's hand condescendingly.

"Well I think it's getting late and you should leave."

"Wha- real mature Mayor Mills."

"Good night, Miss Swan."

"Would it help if I take back what I said?"

"You're obstructing the door Miss Swan."

"Ok ok, good night Regina."

Regina closed the door and rested her head on it. She could still hear shuffling on the other side and soon a note slipped below the door stopping at her feet. She blinked trying to make sense of the scrawny writing.

_Can we pretend tonight didn't happen?!_

She bent down to pick the note and read it again.

'No harm in pretending.'

* * *

Conversation flowed and with the little back-story Emma provided Regina, who convincingly answered most of the questions Emma kept asking. Much to her ire Regina, who was already on her second glass, was keen on inventing raunchy details about Ariana. Before the former queen could delve deeper into the topic at hand Emma stood up.

"I think it's time we started with dinner ya?"

"Your house, your rules." Regina bowed her head slightly in agreement.

Emma chuckled and extended her hand, "Milady?"

Regina bit back the smile that had chased her most of the evening. When Emma pulled the woman up, Regina stirred on her feet a little before finding her balance. Emma moved with an urge to make sure she was ok but sensed her stiffening in closer proximity. Smiling apologetically, she tugged her hand towards the kitchen.

"Prepare to be amazed" Emma declared as she pulled out a skillet, pointing it to the night sky.

Regina rolled her eyes but her smile finally betrayed her.

"I don't remember you ever being able to cook."

"Well..." Emma sheepishly grinned as she placed all the ingredients on the table, "let's say I've been taught by the best."

Regina knocked back her drink before questioning, "the best?"

"Yea, she is like the Gordon Ramsay of Storybrooke, in more than one way." Emma turned around and lit the stove.

Regina narrowed her eyes at the back, breaking out of character.

"Just use the knife carefully Miss Swan", came the thinly veiled warning.

Emma knew well enough to take it seriously.

* * *

"I thought I told you to steer clear of the knife."

"And I thought I told you I'm not a child." She picked up the knife to punctuate her point.

"Miss Swan."

"I am an adult and just because I barely grazed my thumb with this doesn't mean I'll do it everyday. Now make yourself useful and give me a tomato woman."

Regina opened the fridge before snatching the first tomato she saw and then slammed it in front of Emma, the impact reducing it to pulp. Emma grumbled and cussed as she dropped the knife on the counter and stomped around in a small circle trying to placate her anger. After taking a deep breath she faced the livid brunette.

"Fine. Why don't you show me how to cut it and then I'll just repeat what you're doing. Ok?" Emma moved away from the counter turning away from Regina.

A puff of slight purple made Emma turn again and her eyes met with a firm tomato instead of the florid mush.

"I am not going to say it, so you might as well get on with showcasing your fine culinary skills."

Regina chose to overlook the wave of pure joy that washed over the blonde's face at her poorly structured apology. Regina said something about checking the phone as she hurriedly exited the kitchen. She didn't like feeling protective towards the blonde; her conscience reasoned that it was just her motherly instincts that extended towards people exhibiting juvenile qualities. Somewhat satisfied with the idea, she started her way towards the living room to retrieve her phone when she heard a loud yelp followed by a colourful curse word.

Juvenile was right.

* * *

"So, what's the verdict?"

Regina tilted her head as she put up an act of slowly chewing the pasta; after making many questioning moans she picked up the napkin and dabbed her lips with it.

"Satisfactory" she nodded as she licked her lips.

The cook snorted and got up from her seat to bow twice for the lady, "Thank you for the high compliments."'

"Oh do sit down; I'll give you your tip afterwards."

Emma mock glared at the cheeky brunette before taking her place.

"So… tell me about Henry?" Regina said as she picked up a piece of broccoli with her fork.

* * *

Regina finished signing the third file from the sheriff's pile and passed it to her for a look-over.

"She will ask about Henry, so it's best you tell her everything."

"But she doesn't even know about Henry."

"Well then that would make an excellent conversation starter."

"But..."

"Emma, I can see that you care about this woman, I don't think a harmless eleven year old will scare her off."

"And the Evil Queen wished for honesty." Emma groused under her breath.

Regina slammed close the file and shoved it into the sheriff's chest.

"You can lecture me about hypocrisy any other time but mind you, we are wasting precious amounts of_ my_ time for_ your_ non-existent love life. If you know what's best for you, you'll tell them about our son and not hide him like a dirty secret."

Regina then stormed off leaving the very surprised blonde still clutching the file.

"Our son", Emma mouthed silently in wonder before running off to catch her.

* * *

"He sounds like a lovely boy."

"Oh he is, but I had very little to do with that."

That was not the direction Regina wanted the night go so she steered it to the desired one.

"I like this song, I see you still have passion for soft rock."

"Yea, oh. Do … do you want to dance?"

Regina placed her almost empty glass on the table, "I thought you'd never ask"

* * *

"Try to get her to dance with you, any sort of physical contact is good."

Emma nodded a little too quickly for Regina's liking.

"Mis-Emma, you do know how to dance?"

"Yea, I mean I can dance-dance but not dance-dance."

Regina lowered her head into her right hand, rubbing her temples, as she gestured with her free hand for the blonde to continue her _explanation_.

"I mean you know, I can grind and salsa but I can't do the la-di-da dance."

Regina smirked as she got up and crossed the room to her entertainment unit. She skipped a few radio stations before settling on the one playing a soft instrumental.

"So I guess this is you saving my ass again," Emma blushed as she wiped her suddenly clammy palms on her jeans.

"Well," Regina grinned over her shoulder, "it is what I do best nowadays."

Emma hummed in appreciation and got rid of her jacket; Regina positioned herself in the middle.

They both stretched out their left hands hovering the other's shoulder and then with eerie similarity both of them frowned before leaning their heads forward in question. After Regina cocked her eyebrow at the blonde, Emma blew out an exaggerated breath and like most times, acquiesced.

Emma interlaced her fingers with Regina's before she swatted them away, "Hold them like you'd hold your beloved burgers." Regina positioned the other hand of Emma's right above her hip before placing her own free hand on the blonde's shoulder.

Regina looked up to find Emma staring at her hand on the shoulder intently. Clearing her throat she started giving Emma instructions to lead them both through basic shapes, starting with the waltz square.

After a few attempts Emma was able to get the hang of it.

"My God, I am amazing right? And this is like my first day."

"Oh yes, the modest-twinkle-toes-saviour. This is not traditionally a waltz, but since you are not taking your date to a gala event, this will do."

The song transitioned into a peppier track making Emma light up with excitement.

"Now this, this I like", Emma pulled the brunette closer to her as she spun them both around.

"Miss Swan!" Regina exclaimed in surprise as felt her feet lift off the ground momentarily.

"Come on Regina, feel the beat." Emma said as she kept spinning on her heel with them both flush together.

Emma stopped when the beat dropped and loosened her hold enough for the brunette to pull back and glare at the blonde.

"Ready for the big finish?"

"No, you ruffian, unhand me."

Emma rolled her eyes making the waltz squares but with a little more tempo. For someone so vocal in complaining, Regina still managed to match her partner's every step.

"Ok, when I reel you in I'm gonna need you to jump so I can pick you up, ok?"

"What are you-", Regina couldn't finish her sentence because Emma whirled the brunette outwards before reeling her in as she shouted "Jump Regina".

On reflex, Regina jumped and locked her arms around Emma's neck.

Emma held her tightly as she continued turning in circles, after a while reducing the pace turn by turn.

Soon they were completely stationary, Emma staring at the woman in her arms who had her eyes shut.

"Did... were you... laughing when we were twirling?" Emma panted out.

A slight blush crept up the brunette's neck as she shook her head, eyes wide, recovering from the adrenaline rush.

"I don't think I've ever heard you laugh like that… like ever" the blonde smiled in awe.

"Me too", Regina replied in a small voice as she lowered her eyes. "Miss Swan, I think it's getting la-"

"You know something Regina," Emma wheezed out, "you are really heavy."

Regina looked positively scandalised as Emma lowered her down and went as far as stretching her back.

"I mean really, have you heard of cardio?"

"Why... I... never!" Regina huffed as she exited the room.

"Hey Regina, can you at least give me an ice pack, I think I pulled a muscle."

Emma covered her mouth to stop from laughing aloud but they soon turned into shrieks when ice cubes started falling from the ceiling.

* * *

Emma pulled Regina to her feet gently as she lightly placed her hand on her back, holding her left hand in her right. She still kept glancing down repeatedly to check her steps. There had been a few incidents during their practices, which led to Regina banning the _big sheriff combat boots_, as she liked to call them, from their sessions. Emma was so focussed on keeping from stepping on the brunette's dainty feet the steps that she almost missed the whispered question.

"Why do you like me?"

Emma's eyes snapped up to a placid looking Regina.

* * *

…

* * *

Emma's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, they hadn't remotely touched this question in the past week.

"What?"

Regina advanced into Emma's personal space, her head finding its home on Emma's shoulder. Olive hands formed a loose clasp behind Emma's back as she spoke slowly trying to enunciate every word.

"Why do you, Em-ma, like me, Ariana?"

* * *

Regina kept staring at the ceiling, today was the last day of their so-called sessions. Emma was taking Ariana out on Saturday and Regina had suggested a day off to calm her nerves. Someone would have reckoned she was appearing for some sort of olympiad by the _preparations_ they'd been going through.

Regina should be happy that she wouldn't have to put up with the irritating blonde henceforth. She won't show up every day at 7:30 in the evening, even if Regina reminded her every day that their stipulated time was 7, but no, the infuriating blonde would show up late everyday and always with a bunch of lilies; they won't have dinner together with Emma and Henry fighting for extra dessert; no more cooking lessons where Emma would cut the vegetables with more concentration than she handles her sword with; definitely no dance lessons where Emma and Regina would be so close she could feel Emma's heartbeat...

Regina brought up both her hands and pressed the heels of her palms against her eyes. She willed them to draw sleep, so she could escape this feeling of dread spreading through her body. The shrill ring of her phone brought her out of her thoughts.

"Miss Swan?"

"Hey Regina, were you sleeping?"

"…"

"Ok, stupid question! So hey, I was wondering, do you want to go on a practice date with me. I will pick you up tomorrow as you were Ariana, you know like a revision date."

"Miss Swan, this is highly…"

"Please Regina," Emma's voice barely a whisper, "I don't want to mess up, please."

"Miss Swan," Regina lit her bedside lamp, "have you been drinking?"

"Just a little bit."

"Mi-... Why are you so worried about this?"

"Because Regina, she is my what-if, I never had the courage to go after her. I didn't think after Neal I'd ever get a chance at a happy ending, I mean who'd want to be with me."

Regina shifted sideways in her bed as she heard ragged breathing on the other side.

"She might be my only chance. All my life I've been left behind, this is the first time someone is looking for me. But what if she sees the real me? What if she sees how broken I am, Regina... you won't let that happen will you?"

When the silence teetered on for more than a few seconds Emma snorted lightly into the phone.

"You know it's alright, I mean it's just a date, I- I slew a dragon once, how much more difficult could this be right?"

"If I say yes to the date, you won't come wearing your red jacket will you?" Regina blurted out quickly before Emma could say something.

And then Emma laughed; she laughed hard and loud with infectious warmth. And for the first time that night, Regina felt like she could breathe.

"Don't worry Regina; I will make sure to look my best if I'm to be seen with you."

"Yes, you better. Now it's very late and I'd like to sleep before the sun rises."

"Yes Madam Mayor. Thanks for agreeing. I can't believe you said yes though, I was sure this was me pushing my luck."

"Yes, I'm nothing if not unpredictable. Now I will be sending you a text in the morning to make sure you don't stand me up in your hung-over state."

Emma laughed again before the pleasant sound trailed off, "It will be fine right? This weekend?"

Regina smiled with a tinge of sadness, wondering how she had read the seemingly cocky and confident Emma so wrongly before.

"Don't worry Emma, I know you. I - I know you better than most people here. And that is why I have full faith that this dinner engagement will not be perfect."

"Regina", Emma whined before Regina cut her off with a tut-tut.

"But you will be your annoying charming self, and with the help of some unseen force you will manage to pull it off. So why don't you put yourself at ease and believe me when I say that everything will be fine; you and Regina will definitely have your _happily ever after_."

A second passed before Regina heard a sharp intake of breath from the other side.

"Ariana.", Emma whispered quietly.

"What?"

"Me and Ariana."

Regina's eyes widen as her own words hit her like poison tipped arrows piercing her soul, before she clamped them shut, tightening them to a point where it actually hurt.

"Yes, you and Ariana… night sheriff."

Regina disconnected the phone before Emma could respond because she doesn't know; she doesn't know how to react to what she said; she doesn't know how to rationalise what she is feeling; she doesn't know how to cope with the sudden loss of something she never had; she doesn't know how to deal with this devastating self-betrayal.

A carefully constructed dam broke that night and she turned to lie stomach down so her pillow could swallow the pathetic sobs escaping her mouth, repeating the same thing over and over in her head:

_You weak pitiful girl_

* * *

Regina had tried the whole evening not to lose herself over something as trivial as an infatuation, it couldn't be anything else she had concurred.

But it was so easy to drown in this affection Emma kept showering her with, even if she was aware that it was someone else's feelings she was basking in. It's easy, she mulls, to think that this really is their first date, that Emma really does like her… love her, and that they certainly will stay in each other's embrace forever.

Maybe it was the wine, maybe it was the warmth of Emma's arms, maybe it was knowing she won't get this chance again, it was everything that reassured her that it was ok, ok to be a little selfish today.

She looked up and saw Emma's face crumpled with confusion, trying her hardest not to step on her feet. Without the constant need to hate the saviour she realised how very endearing her little actions were: how she breathed in sync with the music, how Emma held her hand, how sweaty they were feeling right now.

Without a second thought she found her lips moving, "Why do you like me?"

Emma looked confused, something that happened often, Regina reflected.

She realised she couldn't keep looking into her eyes any further, lest she wanted her own to betray what she was feeling. She slowly sank into a one sided embrace resting her head on the woman's shoulder looking away from the saviour. She knew in that moment she had never been more comfortable.

"Why do you, Em-ma, like me, Ariana?", Regina slurred, relishing the sound of the saviour's name from her lips.

It was just so easy to pretend.

Regina felt that she had spent her whole life pretending.

Pretending that her father had done all he could to protect his daughter from her mother.

That her mother really did want the best for her.

That everything she had done, the curse, the magic, that every pain she endured would eventually lead her to happiness.

That Henry still loved her.

So she could easily pretend she was Ariana, couldn't she?

Happily, Regina kept swaying, her dulled senses not noticing that the blonde had turned stone still.

...

With the music playing and a very tipsy Regina in her arms, Emma felt like she was having an out-of-body experience. In the end, it was the lightest of humming coming from the Mayor that grounded her. Hanging on to that sound, she rested her cheek on the brown hair and started moving again.

"Well," Emma cleared her throat, "I like how smart you are." Regina shifted below her and made herself more comfortable in the hold, her breath now tickling Emma's neck.

Emma found herself intoxicated by the brunette's scent. She closed her eyes as her mouth opened again, "I like how strong and independent you are. Your strength is something I've always admired."

Regina smiled as she further pressed into the pale skin.

"I like... I like how you don't let anyone keep you down. I like how confident you are."

Emma looked down and saw Regina moulding into her, a wistful smile on her face. Bringing up one hand to tuck away her hair on the side, her hand lingered and slowly traced her neck down to her shoulder.

"I like how you're such a good mother to Henry, I like how you are the strictest person I know but you let me get away with so much shit."

"I like your face lights up when I get you lilies, and how you make a badger face when I am around sharp objects. I like how you have the worst possible way of showing you care for me and I like how you care for _me_, and not the saviour or the princess. I like how you agreed to help me even though it must kill you to work with someone so dense and I like how easy it was for me to fall in…"

...

After taking several minutes to recover from her shock, Emma whispered the brunette's name. Releasing her held breath when there was no answer, she nudged Regina startling her into attention.

"Wha - what time is it?"

Emma watched her in disbelief before she noticed how dilated her pupils were and how unfocused her stare appeared to be. Regina was still holding on to the blonde, mainly to keep her legs from giving in.

She didn't answer but the way Regina yawned and more or less plopped herself back on to Emma's shoulder, she realised it would be irresponsible to let her go home like this. She helped the brunette up the stairs slowly and tucked the woman in her bed. Regina protested slightly but her words were incoherent and her eyes heavy.

Emma settled on the side of her bed and watched her fall deeper into sleep. She knew what she was wearing wasn't comfortable but she couldn't get herself to disturb the sleeping figure. Sitting back against the headboard she allowed her head to fall back fixing her gaze on the ceiling. Her right hand was stroking the brown hair slowly as a couple of tears unknowingly fell on the white blouse.

* * *

Emma kept holding onto her phone even though there has been nothing but silence for the past thirty seconds. She finally pulled it away to find herself looking at Regina Mills' contact. Two drops blurred the screen and Emma hurriedly cleaned the screen with her sleeve before tapping the picture.

"Regina," she whispered to herself.

"Me and Regina..." the tears were dropping again.

"...happily ever after." The screen dulled down before it blackened out and Emma swiped the screen to have it light up to Regina's face.

Emma smiled at her phone before wiping her eyes.

"But you would never see me as your happily ever after."

"Even if I knew you were mine when I first saw you."

"But how can you love someone who broke your curse, took away your happy ending, your son."

"Maybe that's my price of breaking the curse."

* * *

Emma slid down the bed over the sheets and slowly turned sideways to face the sleeping brunette.

With a watery smile she slowly brought her hand to Regina's sleeping face and lightly traced her eyebrows all the way to her cheek.

Tomorrow Regina would go back to her house and Emma would leave to pick up Ariana from Boston.

But tonight she could pretend.

Pretend that she didn't need to grasp at any opportunity to get over Regina.

That they would spend every day like today.

That she would see the tiny brunette snore lightly every night.

That the Evil Queen and the Saviour had a fair shot at a _happily ever after_ together.

Because it was so easy to pretend.


End file.
